1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for automatically logging in to a desired network or Internet site when entering a predetermined region or time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal provides many additional functions besides voice and video communication. For example, mobile terminals can now capture still or moving images (i.e., photographs or videos), reproduce music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts, and provide an wireless Internet function. Thus, the mobile terminal function as an all-in-one multimedia player.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to achieve more complicated functions of the mobile terminal implemented as a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function. As the mobile terminal is now considered a personal belonging expressing the user's personality, there has been demand for various interface designs such as a double-sided Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), which can be viewed from both sides of the mobile terminal, or a touch screen.
However, allocation of space for a user interface such as a keypad or a display is restricted because the mobile terminal is designed taking into consideration mobility or portability. To efficiently use various functions provided by the mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input/output scheme instead of a conventional scheme in which menu items in a complicated structure are sequentially selected.